thepackpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
=Geographic Areas= The Accord The Accord is the primitive nation in which The Pack takes place. It sits in an ancient river valley some forty stretches wide. It is bordered by the Great Mountains to the west, the East Mountains to the east, the Dusty Waste to the north and the Southern Badlands to the south. Running through the territory is the narrow Only River as well as an ancient line of rail tracks, called the Old Rail Line. The Dusty Waste The Dusty Waste is an extremely hostile desert region north of The Accord. The ground is a fine, salty silt in which nothing grows. The area is so unlivable that its sand is actually sterile. The East Mountains A range of very tall mountains. There are many cave systems in this area, often populated by cannibal tribes. In the northern area of this range stands a very tall cliff called Devil's Peak that the Jet Pack Cops use for training. The Great Mountains A steep and dangerous range of mountains populated by hostile wildlife. Southern Badlands An impassable zone of dry, jagged rock. Only River A narrow, deeply polluted river that runs from Russett through Oldenburg, Mutantown, Bandolier and Leslie in a great arc. Old Rail Line The tracks of an ancient railroad line that still run from Leslie through Oldenburg and into the Dusty Waste. =Villages= Oldenburg The Captial city of The Accord. Home of the Council of Elders. There are twelve Elders, assigned by being the twelve oldest inhabitants of Oldenburg. The group is led by Matris Remillard. The youngest member is a 72-year old that is 2 minutes older than his twin. They vote internally and dominate The Accord. - Richest town in The Accord. - Home of the Jet Pack Cops' Home Station, called “The Roost” by the Cops. - Site of the Town Square, Oldenburg Market, radio broadcast tower and Drinking Source Tower. - Birthplace of Jet Pack Cop Cliff Danger, Matris Remillard, Jet Pack Cop Horrace Yusif and reporter Hannah Hawk - Home of The Chief and XT-3000. Bandolier - Breadbasket of the Accord. The only place with significant fields of crops. - Home of the Bandolier Mill, a large, wind-powered mill, granary and bakery. - Every year during the Drier Season the village of Bandolier celebrates the Stinksprout Harvest, in which a young child is chosen to pick the first of the year's stinksprouts. - Birthplace of Jetpack Cop Burt Pollino. - Home of local Mayor/Entrepreneur WW Bushman. Bill's Pit Bill’s Pit is built around a series of tar pits. They can’t refine gasoline, but they can make a flammable pitch and capture some flammable gasses. As there are few trees, most of the Accord runs on pitch and alcohol. - Nobody remembers who Bill was. - The fumes are intolerable to people who aren’t used to it. - Birthplace of Jet Pack Cop Tepa Raslav The Bonepatch The newest settlement in the Accord. The Bonepatch sits in a brutally harsh desert region. Merchants traveling through this area died in great numbers, so the Council of Elders ordered a waystation built in the middle of the desert. That waystation has grown into a small community. - The most terrible, hardest place to survive ever. - Home of survivalist Dick Winterbody. - Has an awesome roadhouse, hotel and spa owned and operated by Lady Gris. Dustown The village exists on the edge of the Dusty Waste, an enormous sea of blowing silt. The villagers use iguana manure to green fertilize the desert and very slowly change it to arable land. The Accord’s embarrassing hillbilly region. Filled with odd practices and rituals, the inhabitants of Dustown follow a strange religion, the details of which are unknown elsewhere in The Accord. The village is divided by a short fence (called Centrefence) which separates the feuding Daniels and Beaujeuxlais clans. - Every year, Dustown celebrates a Spittin' Jubilee. - Dustown also celebrates the annual Chuckinseed, a ritual where the Daniels side of the village and the Beaujeuxlais side of the village meet at Centrefence to throw seeds at each other. - Home of folklorist Billie Daniels and musician Ramblin' Jack. Leslie Leslie was the last stop on the old railroad line. It was an industrial district in some long-lost city. They have an old factory loaded with ancient pigments. Leslie features a unique caste system involving access to these pigments. The rich upper class of Leslie tint themselves in bright colours and are referred to as 'Chromes'. The poorer residents cannot afford these pigments and are an obvious (and oppressed) underclass, called ‘Blands’. - Birthplace of Jet Pack Cop Sarah "Booger" Bugra, Jet Pack Cop Frankie Huangse and Mayor Scarlett Blue. Mutantown Mutantown began as a kind of leper colony for children of the region born with mutations. The residents thrived and eventually became full members of the Accord. Residents belong to a strange religion that believes that the end of the world was a blessing. They refer to the event as Illumination and celebrate in a holiday two days before End Day. They are a strict and judgmental religious community, banning alcohol and viewing pleasure as sinful. This causes friction with the other colonies. - Mutated residents used to be called mutants, but prefer to be called 'Abnorms’. Anti-mutant bigots in the Accord sometimes refer to them with the pejorative ‘mix-up’. - Home of Brother Mathias. Russett Russett is built into the East Mountains beside an ancient mine. The residents still dig for useful minerals. - Russett is the home of Fort Vertical, the Jet Pack Cops training facility. - Russett is close to Rock Point, a pillar of stone where Jet Pack Cops take their final tests (by being thrown off.) - Birthplace of Jet Pack Cop Rocky Dhakar. - Home of star stashball player Crash Johnson. =Villages Outside The Accord= Eastden Eastden was a peaceful farming community that was wiped out in a surprise attack by mutants. Rook Stoltz escaped the destruction and traveled east, crossing the great mountains alone and eventually becoming a Jet Pack Cop. New Darwin City An advanced civilization located deep inside the Dusty Waste. It is a futuristic society led by Doctor Azulo. Its military forces are led by Alistair Crooke. .